Salvation
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: We all know whats been going on with the infection, right? Well this is one of the many stories of survivors trying to do the one natural thing left in this hell. Find...........................Salvation.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix's Soul: Been playing a bit of "LEFT 4 DEAD 1&2" with my little bro and thought of something fun and decided that I would put it up here for all you guys who like the horror scene. I don't own the game "Left 4 Dead" but I do own my original characters and the story idea. And of course all zombies own themselves cause honestly have you ever met a zombie lawyer?

* * *

**The Survivors**

**J. Phoenix:** **Age: 24 Hair: Dirty Blonde Weight: 190 lbs Height: 5'11**

**Personality/Background: Take charge attitude, police officer, quick tempered often seen as ruthless and cold hearted, but really detached because of his job not really aware of how he appears to others and doesn't give a damn about it. Claims to be R. Wolf's older brother.**

**R. Wolf: Age: 21 Hair: Dark Brown Weight: 150 lbs Height: 5'7**

**Personality/Background: Sarcastic, comic relief. Can be somewhat annoying, but that's only because he is trying to keep everyone's spirits up. Seems to be the only person that pisses of Phoenix without said person putting a bullet in him. Claims to be J. Phoenix's younger brother.**

**Robin Johanson: Age: 23 Hair: Black Weight: 120 lbs Height: 5'4**

**Personality/Background: Before the outbreak she was an office worker, no one ever paid her much attention even though she had a masters degree in business and a minor in accounting. They treated her like bimbo because she fits the generic description of quote un quote "HOT ASS BABE." She couldn't help it if she was born with brains and a body like this, but she always hated her male co-workers unwanted advances. Even more so her female co-workers who said she should use her body and get higher up in the company. Robin believed she could do that without having to resort to being the office prostitute. After the infection happened she didn't know what to do until she met up with Phoenix and Wolf. She was scared at first because of the way the two men attacked and killed the zombies. More so of Phoenix and his cold eyes, and when he looked at her with those eyes she saw two things in those eyes. Death…………….and Salvation. Since then she has followed them and pulled her fair share of weight around. She really appreciates though she has never told them, that they treat her as an equal, and not just as eye-candy.**

**Morgan Baker: Age: 19 Hair: Light Brown Weight: 110 lbs Height: 5'1**

**Personality/Background: Just graduated High School, about to go to college on a full scholarship, and what happens? ZOMBIE OUTBREAK! Claims that the zombie's have a personal vendetta against her just because she's smart and they're not. If you thought that Wolf was the happy go lucky type you'd be hard to say that when he stands next to little Morgan. She always finds the happy things in a place filled with darkness and despair. She saw her family get eaten by the zombie hordes, but does she sit and cry? Not this girl. She's just so happy that her family didn't get up and start chasing like she saw so many others do. When she first meets up with Phoenix, Wolf, and of course Robin she throws a rock at a zombie's head that was about to bite down on Wolf's neck and yells "Hey "Smiley" you really gonna let the big nasty zombie use you as its personal chew toy?" she was smiling when she said it and is almost always smiling. Her bright and sunny disposition generally keeps everyone else's spirits up. Likes to hang around Robin even though she is younger than her by several years she is the only other girl and likes to think of her as the older sister she never had.**

* * *

**Phoenix's Soul: Alright that's it for now everyone, but I'll be back with an actual chapter for you to sink your non-infected teeth into. "Until the Next Chapter"**


	2. Survivors'R'Us

Phoenix's Soul: Alright time for the real story to begin. This is going to be violent, gory, dirty, and possibly a few things that you wouldn't think should be in here.

* * *

Chapter 1: Survivors'R'Us

A large green pickup-truck tore down the street of an abandoned city. The truck was everything but normal looking with all the handmade personal attachments. The large grill with the winch attached to it had a large housing attached to the front in a wedge shape made of thick heavy sheet metal. The door panels had been reinforced with sheet metal as well. On both sides written over the doors in spray paint was the phrase, "Survivors'R'Us." Spray painted on the back of the tailgate was "BIG GREEN MONSTER."

Inside the truck were four people, two male, two female, all wearing sunglasses blocking out the bright midday sun. After a few minutes the driver pulled the truck over to a super market and turned the engine off. He looked at the other three and nodded, they nodded to him as well. Taking a deep breath he opened his door and jumped out his combat boots making a crunching sound on the semi broken gravel. The others followed suit.

The driver stood a little taller than the rest his hair kept out of his face by a bandana tied like a head band, the sun glinting off his sunglasses. He was wearing a black Kevlar vest with three white tattered letters on the front covered in blood stains, HPD. Dark blue jeans, accentuated with knee pads and combat boots of course. A large pistol strapped to his thigh completed the outfit. Behind him stepped out a woman. Beautiful in face and figure sporting military cargo pants, combat boots, a black tank top peaking out from under the sleeveless military jacket she had made and fingerless gloves. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, a pistol handle poking out from under the jacket. On the other side hopped out two smaller figures obviously younger than the first, but not young enough to be classified as children. The younger male wore a hoodie even in this warm weather, cargo pants and two pistols strapped to both of his legs a grin on his face as he shut the door and turned to face the girl behind him. This girl was wearing shorts and a t-shirt that read in make shift letters, "Smile if you hate Zombies." She had a pistol in a holster in the small of her back sneakers on her feet just like the boy in front of her.

"Morgan, Wolf," the driver called over to them. "You two stay out here with the Monster. Keep by the radio incase a horde starts coming up."

"Sure thing bro," Wolf said holding his hand out for the keys.

"Morgan if things start to get bad I want you to drive the Monster through the front of the store to get us the hell out of there," he said as he tossed the girl the keys instead of to Wolf.

"What, the hell, Phoenix?" Wolf asked shocked. "How come, Morgan gets to drive?"

"Because she's a better driver than you are, Wolf."

"Oh come on you've never seen her drive."

"True, but I've seen you drive, so she has to be better at it than you."

Morgan just smiled at Wolf and spun the keys on her finger. Robin giggled softly into her hand and turned with Phoenix and headed for the store. While Wolf was giving Phoenix a very rude hand gesture behind his back.

"You know I don't get you sometimes, Phoenix," she said softly as they stood at the door guns ready incase there were any infected inside waiting for them.

"What do you mean?" he asked not looking over at her instead pushing the door open slowly and sticking his head in.

Robin was about to answer when the smell assaulted her nose. The mixture of rotten fruit, vegetables, meat, cheese, and milk gone bad was a horrible combination, though not nearly as bad as boomer bile. She covered her nose and mouth with her hand and looked over at Phoenix who was covering his nose with his left arm keeping the door open with his right his gun still pointed into the store and he motioned with his head for her to enter, she did slowly and cautiously as was nearly their everyday routine whenever they found a new place to stock up on supplies. Sometimes they didn't find a single infected, and others they wished they'd never entered the stupid place.

This was one of those lucky times. They found infected, but they were all dead corpses, nothing living or dead stirred in this super market. Phoenix grabbed a hand basket and started walking straight to the pharmacy section with any luck there would still be some medical supplies.

"Hey, Robin, you guys there?" came the soft voice of Morgan.

"Yeah, we're here, Morgan," Robin replied back into her radio. "What's up?"

"Just checking up on you guys. Find anything?"

"Just dead infected. This place might already be cleaned out. Phoenix just went over to the pharmacy to look for meds and stuff I'm gonna check out and see what hasn't gone bad yet food wise. Any requests if I can find'em?"

"Doughnuts," came Wolf's voice over the radio.

"Spaghetti-O's," Morgan squeaked.

Robin shook her head as she clipped the radio back onto her pants, while listening to the chatter of Wolf and Morgan arguing about other stuff. She then grabbed a shopping cart and walked in front of the aisles looking for things they would need. After awhile Phoenix walked up and dropped the basket he was carrying into her cart on top of a case of bottled water that she had found. It had some painkillers, bandages, alcohol, and other medical stuff. His face was set in the way that she knew she didn't want to know what else he had found.

She smiled up at him. "The kids are getting a little antsy out in the car by themselves, and the shopping is almost done."

He gave her a small grin, and she smiled even more. Robin considered it a personal triumph when she made him do that. True she had seen him smile around Wolf and Morgan plenty of times, but most of the time his face was neutral like he wasn't even there. But when she got those small little smiles out of that cold face she always felt glad, knowing that there was something under all that rugged tough zombie killer exterior of his.

"Alright, we've got enough stuff for awhile let's get going," Phoenix said in a low voice after they had walked through a few more aisles.

"Yeah," Robin said as she stopped and checked to make sure everything they needed was there.

She was just getting to the bottom of the hand basket that he had used when she found something interesting. At the bottom buried under all the other stuff was a package of pads. She smiled and pulled them out and held them up at him.

"What are these for?"

"You and Morgan what else?" he asked his face set in that neutral mask, but a little redness in his cheeks.

"Wow a man not too embarrassed to go to the store and get period pads for the women in his life," she grinned at him. "And to think I found one in this appocolyps of all places."

"I over heard you and Morgan talking about you were running low and thought while I was over in that area I'd grab you two some, so what?"

Robin just smiled and shook her head. "I wonder what Wolf would say if he knew you had done this?"

"You wouldn't," Phoenix looked at her his usual mask gone replaced with worry.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist, Phoenix," she giggled and tapped his chest with the package. "It'll be our little secret."

She replaced the pads back into the basket and began to push the cart towards the door. "Thanks."

He didn't answer just followed like a silent shadow beside her, still a little red in the face. She smiled even more at this if getting a small smile out of his was a triumph, then getting him to be embarrassed about something was a God Damn Miracle in her book.

* * *

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's it for now. I know not as bloody and gruesome and horror filled as much as you probably wanted, but hey what can I say? Sometimes you need to open something a little light hearted instead of all doom and gloom. "Until the Next Chapter"


End file.
